


Truth or Dare

by LilLayneeLoo



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Clark Tells the Truth, Fluff and Humor, Kryptonite, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, On Hiatus, Protective Bruce Wayne, Secret Crush, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Teambuilding, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLayneeLoo/pseuds/LilLayneeLoo
Summary: The Justice League is no longer getting along. It seems that no matter how many times they come out victorious, they aren't able to get along. Diana decides that something needs to change; that they need to spend time together outside of crime fighting, and actually get to know one another, Diana style.And so commences Truth or Dare.(Featuring the Lasso of Truth, and where Clark and Bruce confess a little more than they planned)***I've put this work on Hiatus. I'm not saying I'm never going to finish it, but I've lost interest in it for the moment. When I feel like it, I  will pick it up again. It is not yet abandoned.***
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, past Clark Kent/Lois Lane - Relationship
Comments: 18
Kudos: 195





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my best work, but I wanted to upload something. I've recovered from my surgery completely now, after a bit of a relapse that put me back in the hospital. So I'm sorry if it's garbage, but I'm working on it.
> 
> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Feedback, as always, is welcome and much appreciated.

“I’ll be damned if you keep pulling this shit, Arthur!” Bruce yelled, slamming his fist on the table. The bang echoed throughout the hall, and threw Arthur into another fit of rage.

“Yeah?” he yelled back. “Well maybe if you actually knew how to make  _ effective _ decisions, I wouldn’t have had to put Clark in danger!”

“Nothing--not a single thing I told you to do had anything to do with  _ Kryptonite...  _ I don't even know how you got your hands on it, ” Bruce snarled. "But I _do_ know that we could have figured out how to stop Luthor without it!”

“Maybe that’s the problem! You tell us what to do--you make every damn decision for this team, and I’m sick of them being the wrong fucking ones!”

“Maybe if somebody else on this team was willing to make decisions, you might actually be happy with what we do! If I’m such a terrible leader, why the fuck doesn’t anyone else even try?”

“As if!” Arthur yelled again. “From the minute I joined this team you’d decided that your own word was law, and the rest of us were just supposed to do whatever you said!” He looked around at everyone’s solemn faces. “And if they weren’t so goddamn terrified of you, they would be agreeing with me right now. You want us to talk more? Well I’m talking right now. Make better choices, more effective plans! Sometimes, our fuck ups are on you!”

Bruce’s eyes narrowed.

“You think I don’t know that I fuck things up?” He said, suddenly bitterly quiet. “You think I don’t acknowledge that I make mistakes?”

Arthur dropped his trident on the table and stepped toward Bruce.

“No, I don’t. Every time we get back from anything, even a fucking house fire, you seem to have a thousand critiques for all of us, but you never say anything about yourself! I’m so fucking done with your self-righteous--”

“Enough, Arthur,” Clark said sternly. He was looking at Bruce’s eyes through his cowl, twisted only enough that Clark could see the pain. He honed in on the older man’s racing heart, and though the slash in his own shoulder was throbbing, he knew it didn’t compare to the pain of the permanent hole Jason’s death had left in Bruce’s chest.

“Do you think,” Bruce said quietly. “That suit...in the case in the cave…” he cleared his throat. “Do you think that’s for decoration?”

Arthur looked down at the floor.

“I don’t need you to tell me that I’m a fuck-up,” Bruce said. “That suit reminds me every fucking day.”

Clark watched as his face twisted more beneath the cowl. 

“Bruce, I’m--”

“Save it,” Bruce said, calmly. “I believe that each of you has the potential to be a better hero than I’ll ever be. I’m sorry if I push too hard for that, and I’m sorry if that means I will  _ never _ sit back and say nothing when someone unnecessarily puts another member of the league at risk. For any reason.”

He turned on his heel and left without saying anything else.

Arthur started to go after him, but Clark intercepted him at the door.

“Don’t, Arthur,” he said. “He doesn’t want company, from anyone. You’ve said your piece, and he’s said his.”

They all stood in silence for a few moments, unsure where to go from there.

“He is unfair sometimes,” Victor said. “You can't deny. And Arthur is right. If I wasn’t afraid of the guy, I’d rip him a new one too. For just some guy dressed like a bat, he sure knows how to be intimidating.”

“And he knows how to target everyone’s weaknesses,” Arthur said, frustration building in his voice again. “I know he thinks about the kid all the time, I know that...but I don’t need him pushing me around and reminding me about all of my fuck ups too! Besides, I know that you can take care of yourself, Clark. He doesn’t need to be so damn protective--”

“Stop,” Diana chimed in. “Please just stop. Bruce’s methods are unconventional, but he cares about the success of this team. And don’t forget that Superman  _ was _ injured, Arthur.”

Clark sat back down in his seat and laid a hand on his injured shoulder, as if on cue, though he hadn’t been listening for several minutes. He was mulling the look on Bruce’s face over in his mind; there were very few things that brought Bruce's emotions to the forefront, and every time he was privy to one of those moments, it made Clark’s heart ache. He wanted to help Bruce, to somehow take away his pain, but he knew when it came to his best friend, the reminder of his shortcomings only made him retreat, so that he could work through them himself. He imagined that Bruce was already in the cave, putting himself through some sort of intense training regimen to work off his anger and his shame. Or he was kneeling in front of the case...

Diana put her head in her hands, fidgeting with her headpiece. A moment later she cleared her throat.

“We need to do something,” she said, finally. “We need to get the team back to working as a team again.”

“Hey,” Arthur said, putting his hands up as if surrendering. “I may have been a little out of line, but I’m sure as hell not here for any team building bullshit. I don’t play games and share feelings.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and shot Victor a look. Victor, however, didn’t seem to be as hesitant as he was.

“I suppose it couldn’t hurt,” he said. “What are we going to do though? Hold hands and talk about our favorite colors?”

“I’ll figure it out,” Diana said. “Let’s call it a night, and we’ll meet here tomorrow. 10:00.”

~

Clark knocked on the front door of Wayne Manor. He had periodically focused on Bruce’s heartbeat from his own apartment, and when he had decided that Bruce was no longer punishing himself, he flew over to Gotham. He was in his civilian clothes, but the darkness and cloud cover over Metropolis at midnight kept him hidden enough.

It was, as usual, Alfred who opened the door.

“Good evening, Master Clark,” he said, smiling. “Master Bruce is in the kitchen, if you’d like to come through.”

Clark thanked him and walked past. Alfred followed and bustled about the kitchen for a minute, but didn’t stay. A few minutes after his arrival, Clark found himself settled alone with Bruce at the kitchen table, a steaming cup of Alfred’s cocoa in front of him.

“I don’t need you to lecture me,” Bruce said quietly, sipping at his own cocoa. Clark knew it was something Alfred had always made for Bruce when he was upset. It was the first thing that Bruce had been able to keep down after his parents died, and something that had just stuck. Alfred had said it was the only thing he could keep down for months after...

“It still bothers you, doesn’t it?” Clark asked, sipping his cocoa. “That I died.”

Bruce sighed.

“Just like that suit, the Kryptonite shards you had me lock up for you remind me of yet another one of my misjudgments.”

“I’m sorry,” Clark said. “If it’s hard for you to see them…”

“No,” Bruce said, shaking his head. “It’s not hard enough that it’s worth leaving them in anyone else’s possession. I will not have them where they might end up being used against you by anyone but me, especially considering what happened tonight.”

“It’s already almost healed,” Clark said quietly. “It’s not a big deal-”

“Yes it is, Clark. We saw what happened when you...we saw what happened before, and it’s not going to happen again because Curry gets impatient.”

Clark opened his mouth to protest, but he saw hurt, guilt, and fear flash through Bruce’s eyes and closed it again.

“Diana seemed to be on about some sort of team building thing,” Clark mentioned abruptly, steering the conversation away from his own death. “We’re all meeting in the hall at 10.”

Bruce sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“I’ve had executives at W.E. tell me they’re a necessity, but I refuse to participate. It’s always some wishy-washy bullshit.”

“Diana is _persuasive_ , Bruce,” Clark said. “And she’s dead serious about this, so I’m going to show. Besides, as much as you hate it, wishy-washy bullshit might be exactly what we need.”

“If you’re going to go, and you think everyone else will too,” Bruce said. “I guess I better show. But I’m not happy about it.”

He downed the rest of his cocoa, suppressing a yawn, while Clark chuckled. They talked for a little while, catching up on each other's personal lives. Clark divulged his latest lead to Bruce, who provided his own insight to the story. Bruce updated Clark on the status of his other sons, particularly Dick, who was thriving at Bludhaven PD. 

When Bruce yawned a second time, Clark looked at the clock. It was almost two in the morning, and he knew Bruce had been out in Gotham for several hours before the league had been called.

“I’ll leave you alone,” Clark said, finishing his own cocoa. “I bet you’re tired.”

“Yeah,” Bruce smiled. “Not everyone can go days without sleeping, Kryptonian.”

Clark stood, and Bruce followed him to the door. He was about to leave when Bruce stopped him.

“Clark,” he said. “Thanks.”

“For what?”

“For stopping Arthur in the hall,” he said. “I was starting to spiral. I would have said things I regretted. And for coming here.”

“I barely said anything. I--”

“Just, thanks,” Bruce said, cutting him off. 

Clark smiled.

“Good night, Bruce,” he said. “See you at 10 tomorrow night.”

“See you.”

Clark listened as the door clicked shut behind him, bent his knees slightly, smiled, and took off into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay, yeah, I get that,” Clark said. “But I still feel like it’s a little childish. Like I don’t think I’ve played Truth or Dare since the eighth grade.”

He and Diana were moving tables to the edge of the hall, opening up the center space so they could move the comfortable chairs into a circle. 

“I don’t care if everyone thinks it’s childish,” Diana said. “I’ve worked with all of you long enough to know that you have your moments of childlike banter.”

Clark smiled, thinking back to him and Victor laying in the aftermath of the mother boxes. She had called them children then.

“You might have a point there,” Clark said, lifting one of the arm chairs and carrying it across the room. “I don’t know, maybe I just don’t want to do this.”

“We need to be more open with each other,” Diana said. “Bruce clearly feels like everyone is just placing the responsibility on him, but everyone else clearly feels like he hasn’t given them much of a choice. This kind of thing needs to be discussed.”

“Yeah, I understand that,” Clark replied, grabbing another chair. “But you really couldn’t think of something a little more...I don’t know, mature? And besides, there are just certain things I’m not sure I’m ready to tell the league.”

Diana smirked, but said nothing.

“What?” Clark said. “There are details of my personal life that I want to keep personal from everyone.”

“You mean that there are things about your personal life that you’d like to keep from  _ Bruce _ .”

Clark’s heart leapt into his throat.

“Well…” he tried not to stammer, but failed miserably. “He’s kind of gruff about a lot of things so I’d rather not listen to him mock me.”

Diana raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

“You’re a terrible liar, Clark,” she said. “He may be blind, but I’m not. I know how you feel about him.”

“Diana…” he said, slowly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Okay,” she said, shaking her head and smiling. “If you say so, I won’t push it.”

Clark stared at her for a second, and decided that it was useless to pretend she wasn’t right. He sighed heavily, and continued moving chairs.

“Do you think anyone else in the league knows?” He asked, a few minutes later.

“I don’t know, Clark,” she said. “I seem to have a gift for knowing what others are thinking. I’m not sure if you’re obvious enough for anyone but me to notice. Although, I will say that you make it obvious enough that Bruce should know by now, at least if he lives up to his infamous name.”

Clark swallowed.

“I always admired him,” he said, setting down the final chair in the circle. “Even though I was afraid of him and disagreed with his methods, I knew that I admired his dedication. He’s  _ human _ , Diana, and he puts himself through so much pain for the sole sake of helping others. To prevent other children from going through what he did…”

“I’m not judging your choices, Clark,” Diana said. “Bruce is one hell of a...”

“I know,” he nodded, interrupting and blushing. “But it wasn’t exactly a choice. I was furious with him when I came back. He had tried to kill me without even giving me a chance to prove to him that I wouldn’t hurt anyone. I had no desire to help the league at first, but then I flew to my childhood home with Lois, and she and I talked about him.”

“What did Lois have to say?”

Clark smiled slightly.

“She’s Lois, so despite the fact that he had tried to kill me, she told me to try and see it from his point of view. She also told me about Robin...about Jason’s death. I didn’t know he had ever had a partner--much less one that he saw as a son. It made me see his defensive mindset in a whole new light. He wasn’t just trying to protect the world from me--he was trying to protect the world from the things that my presence would inspire. Like Zod. If I was dead, Zod wouldn’t have come.”

Clark took a deep breath and sank into one of the chairs. He checked his watch. There was still 10 minutes before anyone else would arrive. Diana sat down next to him.

“I realize now that that’s how he feels about Robin. Guilt, like I feel about Zod and Doomsday. If he hadn’t been Batman, if he hadn’t enlisted Jason to train and fight with him, he wouldn’t be gone. If I had been in his position, seen the things he’s seen, I think I would have done the same thing.”

“Once I had realized his motivations, I knew I had to fight alongside him. I joined the league and we defeated Steppenwolf. I knew I had hurt him, physically and mentally, when I came back. After we came home, I decided I’d go to see him and apologize for the way I lashed out at him. Even if I didn’t remember everything at the time, it wasn’t fair.”

“So you talked to him?” Diana asked, crossing her legs. She was listening intently, and Clark hadn’t realized how badly he had needed to confess this to someone.

“No…” Clark frowned. “I went to the cave and used my vision to see where the entrance was. I snuck in, planning on breaking the tension by telling him his security sucked, but once I got in there, I couldn’t bring myself to talk. He was…”

Clark hesitated. He wasn’t sure if he should tell Diana this. It was kind of Bruce’s personal business.

“He was mourning, wasn’t he?” Diana asked. Clark nodded.

“On his knees, shirtless, in front of the case. I’d never even thought it was possible for Bruce to cry, but there he was. He was yelling and pulling at his hair. If I hadn’t been so concentrated on finding that stupid entrance I could have heard him and just never went in, but I didn’t, and so I was stuck standing in the shadows.”

Diana looked at her lap.

“I saw his humanity that night, and it just solidified my decision to forgive him. It also made me realize why my relationship with Lois wasn’t working out anymore. Standing there, hearing him cry in so much pain, seeing his bare back littered in scars...he had a fresh cut too, just above his right hip. All I wanted to do was go to him; hold him and kiss away his tears and whisper in his ear that he isn’t the failure he’s convinced himself he is…”

“Alfred came down eventually, and Bruce collapsed into him. He gave him a cup of cocoa and stitched his wound. I wanted to leave, I felt like I was intruding, but I couldn’t without him knowing I had been there the whole time. And I couldn’t walk in and pretend that I just got there. I wasn’t sure I wanted to talk anymore, having realized my feelings for him.”

“Have you told him you were there that night?”

“Yeah,” Clark said, nodding. “I told him on a mission once, and he told me he knew I was there. He had heard me come in, but he was too far gone to stop himself, and he figured that if I wanted to talk I would have said something before they went upstairs.”

“He showed his emotions intentionally in front of you?” Diana said, her brows raising.

“I don’t think it was intentional at first,” Clark said. “But he did tell me later that he wasn’t that worried, and that he had realized how much he could trust me. I trust him too, probably more than anyone in the world.”

“If he trusts you and you trust him,” she said. “You should just tell him.”

“I can’t, Diana,” Clark said. “I really don’t think I could handle his rejection right now. Maybe when I’m a bit more sure of myself I could tell him, but I just got out of my relationship with Lois, I don’t think I could handle someone else telling me that they don’t love me.”

“Who says he doesn’t love you?” Diana asked.

“Diana,” Clark said. “We’re talking about Bruce here.”

Diana opened her mouth to say something, but they heard a noise behind them. Clark saw a streak of light, blinked, and opened his eyes to see Barry sitting next to Diana.

“Hey guys,” he said, smiling.

“Hello Barry,” Diana said. Clark heard another noise behind him as Diana and Barry began a conversation. Victor came in first, followed almost immediately by Arthur. Both of them looked like they would pretty much rather be anywhere else. Arthur especially, who sunk down into a chair, glaring at Diana who was now immersed in conversation with Barry.

Bruce came in last, very quietly taking his seat. He didn’t make eye contact with anyone, not even Clark.

Victor cleared his throat.

“Alright,” he said, clapping his hands. “Let’s get this over with.”

Diana stood and looked around the room: Barry was to her right, followed by Bruce, Arthur, Victor, and then Clark. They were all in civilian clothes, and it felt odd to see them gathered like this. She glanced at each one of them, contemplating the best way to begin.

“I think we should set some ground rules,” she said. Barry and Clark nodded in agreement. Victor huffed.

“I think it goes without saying,” she said. “If you choose to dare someone to do something, it cannot be anythi--”

“Wait,” Victor said. “The person asking doesn’t get to choose, the person who’s being asked gets to choose.”

“What? Why?” Diana said. “The whole point is to speak personally; if the person being asked chooses, wouldn't everyone just choose dare?” 

“Well that’s kind of the point,” Barry said. “Then if someone is uncomfortable with sharing personal information they can choose not to…”

“No,” Diana said, firmly. “That might be the point of the original rules, but not in my world. The person chooses what to ask, be it a truth or a dare, and the other person has to answer or do the dare. As I was saying, nothing can be too dangerous-- I will determine whether something is acceptable or not. If I say it is, the person has to do the dare, or answer the question  _ honestly. _ ”

“Okay,” Victor said. “But how will we know if someone is actually being honest?”

Diana walked over to the lockers at the side of the room and unlocked her own. From it, she pulled a glowing rope.

“No,” Arthur said. “No, no, no. I’ve revealed enough with that lasso already. I don’t need to reveal anymore!”

“There may be some questions,” Diana said, running the rope through her fingers as she returned to the circle. “That you are uncomfortable answering. So, on a single truth  _ or _ dare, not one of each, you may pass without answering.”

“So you’re giving us a veto,” Victor said, nodding. “Okay. I guess that makes up for not being able to choose what we’re asked.”

“Still, only one veto and we can ask anything,” Arthur said, rubbing his hands together. “Boy, I’m going to get a lot of dirt on you guys.”

“I’m not all that worried, honestly,” Barry said. “I’m kind of an open book.”

“Good,” Diana said. “Barry, I want you to start.”

“Okay...” he said. “Okay. Um… Victor. Uh...what position did you play for GU?”

“What?” Victor asked. “Dude that’s like the shittiest question ever. You could ask me that any--”

“Victor. You must answer the question,” Diana said, throwing the lasso to him. It glowed in his grasp.

“I was a quarterback,” he said. “And I was damn good too.”

Barry nodded, awkwardly wringing his hands. “Okay someone else with better ideas, go.”

Diana smiled. “Bruce, you’re up.”

“Okay,” he said. “Clark.”

Clark couldn’t help but tense. If Diana had said that he was too obvious, would Bruce force him to admit his feelings in front of everyone? His hands shook slightly as Victor tossed him the lasso.

Bruce smirked. “Don’t look so nervous. Is Alfred’s cocoa the best you’ve ever tasted? Or what?”

Clark’s shoulders sank in relief. 

“Yeah, actually,” he said chuckling. “It is. Just don’t tell Ma.”

Everyone chuckled, and the turn moved on to Arthur.

“Hmm…” he said, scratching his chin. “Bruce.”

Bruce rolled his eyes, catching the lasso.

“Say something to us as Brucie Wayne, billionaire playboy. Man, I've heard it on TV, but I wanna see it in person.”

Bruce rolled his eyes again, turning toward Arthur. Nothing shifted in his eyes, but he curled his lip into a smoldering grin and in an unnaturally high voice for Batman said: “Arthur Curry, if you ever ask me to do this again, I’ll take that pitch fork of yours and shove it up your ass.”

Everyone burst out laughing as Bruce relaxed his face. He and Clark made eye contact, and Bruce  _ winked _ at him. It took Clark aback at first, but he relaxed, knowing that Bruce had only done it because he knew that Clark was the only league member who had seen him in action as Brucie Wayne before.

“Man, that was priceless!” Arthur laughed. “Okay, Vic, top that.”

Victor hesitated for a minute, then turned to Diana. 

“Miss Prince,” he said, smugly. Bruce tossed her the lasso. “You’re always so kind, so I’m going to make you be a little mean. Who, in this room, do you like the least?”

Arthur whistled.

“Easy,” Diana said. “You.”

Everyone started laughing as Victor sputtered for a second. Clearly he hadn’t expected that, but after a few seconds, he too began to chuckle.

“Why? What did I do?”

“You  _ just _ tried to make me look nasty,” she said. “I’m not nasty. I admire all of you. Next!”

It was Clark’s turn. He looked at Arthur.

“Bruce told me that you were hesitant to join the league. What made you decide to come and help?”

“Damnit, Clark,” Arthur chuckled. “Why do you gotta make me all sentimental?”

Diana tossed him the lasso.

Clark shrugged and smiled. “Sorry.”

“It was Mera, actually,” Arthur said, sighing. “She reminded me that as Atlanna’s first born son, it was my duty to represent Atlantis in the fight against Steppenwolf. She’s one hell of a woman, but she knows my weaknesses, and my mother is one of them.”

Diana smiled. “Love is not a weakness, Arthur.”

Clark noticed her flick her gaze to him just for a moment, before she said: “My turn!”

She turned her gaze toward Barry. “Mr. Allen…”

Before she could say anything further, the screen behind them lit up and Alfred’s face appeared on the monitor. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt your meeting,” he said. “But it appears that Arkham may need some emergency assistance.”

Bruce stood immediately, making a beeline for his locker. As he walked, he addressed the screen: “How many of us?”

“Not all of you,” Alfred responded. “You, Master Clark, and Miss Prince would likely be sufficient.”

Clark and Diana rose as well. Victor tossed the lasso across the room as Clark pulled his sweater over his head, revealing his suit underneath.

“Don’t wait for us,” Bruce said, pulling the cowl on. 

“Tomorrow night,” Diana said, wrapping her bracers around her wrists. “Same time, same place. We try again.”

“Be on the comm, Alfred,” Bruce instructed. 

“Of course,” he nodded, and the screen went blank. A large door opened at the back of the hall, revealing several cars.

“Diana, want to ride with me?” She nodded. Clark, now stripped of all of his civilian clothes except his glasses said: “I’ll fly.”

Bruce nodded, a small smirk barely visible below the cowl. “You might want to lose the specs first.”

Clark did, then took off. Bruce and Diana disappeared into the garage, and the three remaining heroes were left behind the roar of the Batmobile’s engine. 

“Well,” said Victor. “That was fun while it lasted.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night Two

Arthur was the last to arrive the following evening, muttering under his breath as he stomped into the room. He was clearly no more happy to be stuck playing the game than he was the night before, despite their moments of shared laughter.

They had assumed the same positions as the previous night, talking casually, cracking jokes about what else they would rather be doing, until Diana stood and brought their attention to her.

“I was cut off last night,” she began. “So, I think I’m going to start tonight’s round.” She retrieved the lasso from her locker, and returned to her seat, turning to Barry.

“Mr. Allen,” she smiled. “You say you’re an open book, and honestly I cannot think of a specific thing to ask you. So, instead, I want you to tell us something about you that we don’t know. Something personal, and it has to be true.”

Barry thought for a minute, and the room stayed quiet. It wasn’t, as Diana had said, a very specific question, and yet it was pretty intense. They knew a lot about each other, but not everything, and none of them had dared to ask many personal questions. There were a few key facts they knew--Bruce’s previous relationship with Jason, Diana’s lost love, Clark’s roots in Smallville and the death of his father, for example--but nothing beyond that. Just enough to understand how everyone ticked, and what their motivations were for fighting with the league.

“After my Mom died,” Barry said, slowly. “And my Dad was ripped away from me...I didn’t really have anyone. I spent a lot of time on my own, and I’ve kind of just drifted from place to place. I couldn’t afford to pay rent  _ and  _ fund my career as the Flash, so I squatted and worked 3 jobs. Bruce helped me get a job in a crime lab, and that changed my life...but I was still pretty alone.”

Everyone was looking rather solemn, realizing the extent of Barry’s troubled childhood and adolescence. 

“I said to Bruce when I first joined this team...I needed friends. I had nobody but my Dad, and I could barely see him. I never thought that I would actually fit in with you guys, much less that I’d eventually feel comfortable calling you my…family.”

Nobody said anything as Barry confessed. The room was tense, and Barry shifted awkwardly.

“I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to…If you’re not comfortable with that, I...”

Clark rose from his chair and stepped past Diana to get to Barry. He lifted a hand and put it gently on Barry’s shoulder, wordlessly pulling him into a firm hug. 

“Family,” Clark said. “I know all about finding one in unconventional places, and you’ve got one here, at least in me.”

Diana stood too.

“Me too.”

“Same,” Victor said, as serious as he had ever been. “You helped me figure out who I was and what I needed to do. The least I can do is be there for you.”

“We all are,” Bruce said, quietly. Clark smiled at him over Barry’s shoulder, and broke away from the younger man. They all returned to their seats.

“Well,” Barry said. “Not sure how to top that. I didn’t realize that was the kind of thing we were going for, but it kind of felt...good.”

Diana scoffed. “Of course that’s what we’re going for! What would be the point of this if all we asked were obvious meaningless questions?”

“I don’t know I guess…” Barry said. He looked around the room, trying to decide who to address. “Victor, let me try again.”

He tossed Victor the lasso, and continued.

“What, if anything, do you miss about having a normal human body?”

Victor didn’t take much time to think about his answer.

“Can I say everything?” he asked, then he shook his head. “Well, I have to say, touch. I miss the feel of things in my hands, something I took for granted apparently. I miss the feel of a soft blanket, and the touch of my father’s hand on my shoulder whenever I return from a successful mission. I miss the warmth of the sun on my skin, and the feel of sand between my toes.”

He sighed, and once again everyone in the room was silent.

“I never thought that those things were important. I guess you don’t know how much you love them until you know you’ll never get to do them again.”

Bruce was the next person to ask a question. Sensing the end of Victor’s answer, and everyone else’s inability to find words of comfort, he called on Arthur.

“You once told me that you couldn’t actually talk to fish, and that it’s the water that does the talking…” he frowned. “Is that actually true? Like how does that work?”

Arthur chuckled. “Bruce, man, why are you so obsessed with this?”

“I’m not obsessed…” Bruce said. 

“He’s just curious,” Clark cut-in. “You know him, he wants to dissect everything. Know how it works so that he knows how to control it.”

Clark watched as everyone, particularly Arthur, gave him an odd look.

“It’s hard to explain,” Arthur said, leaning back in his chair with the lasso wrapped around his hands. “It’s not a direct communication with any sea creatures, but instead it’s like a...connection...with the water. Telepathic or something. I can kind of just...will the water-- and therefore the creatures in the water--to do what I want or need them to do…” He wiped his brow. “It sounds kind of inhumane when I put it like that, but I recognize the power, and the responsibility of that capability. I hardly ever use it, and I will never abuse it.”

Bruce nodded. “I guess that makes sense. At first, admittedly, I thought it sounded kind of lame, but you’re right, that’s a hell of a lot of power.”

“Lame?” Arthur smirked. “Says the guy who fights crime  _ dressed as a bat _ .”

Everyone chuckled as Arthur turned his attention to Diana.

“I won’t go for anything as juicy as Victor did, but I have a question for you princess.”

Diana nodded and accepted the lasso as it was tossed to her.

“What makes you so special?” he asked. “I mean, all Amazons seem to be like...perfect, in every way, and yet you’re the only one who carries the responsibility of saving the entire planet. An island full of gorgeous warriors, why you?”

Diana sighed as the lasso in her hands began to glow.

“I am primarily Diana of Themyscira, yes, but I could also be addressed as Diana, Daughter of Zeus and Hippolyta.”

“Zeus?” Barry said, his voice cracking slightly. “As in King of the Gods, thunderbolt wielding Zeus?”

Dianna nodded.

“Yes. In Amazon, new warriors are typically born of clay; sculpted by their mothers and given life by the Gods. In my case, my mother and Zeus conceived me, and I was born of Hippolyta as Themyscira’s first daughter in centuries-- given our near immortality, replenishing our population is a very rare necessity.”

“So you’re a demi-god,” Bruce said, his fingers rubbing mindlessly at his chin. “Half-Amazon, half-Grecian  _ goddess _ .”

“Indeed,” Diana responded, folding her hands meagerly in her lap. “And that is why it is my duty to protect mankind---because I can.”

Wordlessly, the turn shifted to Victor.

“Supes...what exactly does Kryptonite feel like?”

Clark noticed as Bruce swallowed thickly, lowering his gaze to his knees. He frowned slightly, but met Victor’s gaze and answered the question.

“Agony,” he said, seriously. “I can’t exactly describe it, but it burns…I guess. I think that the best way I could describe it would be... molten metal, not only pouring onto your skin, but also coursing through your veins. Just being in its presence isn’t quite as bad, but as soon as it pierces my skin… in the moment, death feels welcome.”

“Jesus,” Arthur said, shaking his head. 

“Sorry. I know that’s kind of graphic.”

“No that’s what I wanted,” Victor said. “I wanted to know what it’s like. It’s easy to forget that there are things that hurt you, Clark.”

“I know that more than anyone,” he responded. Then he tossed the lasso to Bruce. “Well I guess you don’t really need it, because I dare you to go and make yourself a cup of coffee.”

Bruce frowned as he rose out of his seat.

“What the hell kind of dare is that, Clark? I love coffee.”

“ _ With sugar _ .”

Clark smirked and Arthur snorted. Bruce froze in his tracks and turned around.

“What?”

Arthur’s snickers died down as Bruce’s eyes narrowed into a glare. Clark, however, was unphased.

“You heard me. Sugar.  _ And _ cream. In fact, why don’t I just make it for you?” 

Clark jumped up and practically skipped to the kitchenette. He grabbed his own favorite mug (a gift for Bruce from Dick, patterned with teeny tiny bats), decided to skip the teaspoon, and dumped an obscene amount of sugar and cream into the bottom of the cup. He grabbed a pod and shoved it into the machine, smiling gleefully as the hot coffee dissolved the sugar.

He smiled even brighter when he saw the quietly disgusted look on Bruce’s face. Everyone chuckled as he brought the cup back and shoved it in Bruce’s face, who took it with a deep grumble. 

With bated breath, they waited for him to spit it out, but he didn’t. 

“This is absolutely horrible. A complete atrocity.”

He took another sip.

“I hate you, Clark Kent, so much I  _ will _ finish this drink.”

Everyone laughed, including Clark. Bruce settled back down into his seat, cradling the hot drink in his hands as if it was terrifying, but oddly comforting. 

Diana was technically next, but their game quickly morphed into happy conversation, the humor of Clark’s dare shifting the mood to one a little more light-hearted and casual.

After about half an hour of chit chat, Barry let out a massive yawn, rubbing at his eyes like a small child.

‘We should call it a night,” Diana smiled, during a moment of silence. “I think tonight went well.”

“Me too,” Victor said, awkwardly rubbing his hands together. “I actually… I actually kind of liked it.”

Arthur gasped dramatically, and everyone chuckled again. 

“I’m serious! I think we should do it again.”

“Same time, same place?” Clark smiled. “I totally agree.”

“Sounds good,” Barry said, yawning again. “Good night guys.”

He took off, leaving nothing but ruffling papers and a brief red streak. 

“Guess he’s not cleaning up…” Arthur shook his head.

“No,” Diana said. “Bruce and I will clean up. The rest of you can head home for the night.”

Victor, Arthur, and Clark made their way toward the exit, stopping only for a moment to watch Bruce drain the rest of the sweet coffee. Clark smirked with satisfaction, and bid them good night.

The sound of Clark’s kick-off echoed through the hall, and Diana started to move a few of the chairs. Once she was certain the others were far away, she crossed her arms and met Bruce’s gaze.

“So,” she said. “I know you have feelings for Clark, and we’re going to talk about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce looked stunned, cocking his head to the side. Then he abruptly spun on his heel and began walking toward the exit.

“Bruce,” Diana said sharply. When he did not stop, she unhooked the lasso from her belt and threw it skillfully.

“Diana, take it off of me,” he commanded. He stopped walking, but he did not turn around.

“No, Bruce,” she responded. “I know there is something there, and I know that you will  _ never _ talk about it unless someone forces you too.”

“Is this what the Gods had in mind, when they gave you this power?” Bruce snarled. “Princess Diana of Themyscira, go forth and with this lasso,  _ start shit between your coworkers?  _ Is this why we’re playing this stupid game?”

Diana scowled, and while maintaining the lasso’s grip on Bruce, stepped forward and spun him around roughly.

“No,” she snarked. “We’re playing this game because you can’t seem to get along with anyone, except Clark. But I’ll bet that the only reason you’re even upset about this game is because you’re  _ worried _ . Worried that someone is going to force you to let slip your feelings for Clark.”

“Of course I’m worried!” Bruce said. “Especially now that I know it’s apparently obvious I have feelings for him, and I-- damn this fucking rope, Diana!” 

“I wouldn’t necessarily say that they’re obvious, but this tension between you and Clark was definitely present long before I came around and noticed it. You’re a clever man, Bruce Wayne, and you probably think your self-control is enough to keep your feelings a secret from everyone around you. It might have worked on Clark, who’s probably too nervous to even consider the possibility that you might love him back, but it won’t work on me.”

She crossed her arms, and in doing-so pulled the glowing rope tighter. Bruce was staring at her, no longer angry or defensive, but rather  _ curious _ . 

Diana did not realize her error until Bruce finally spoke.

“Love him... _ back? _ ” 

Her jaw dropped slightly, and Bruce could see a flush fall over her face. She put a hand to her mouth, which gave it away even more than her blush, but then quickly tried to recover.

“I mean… well, he does…he cares… Clark is…” she stammered, failing completely.

Bruce made quick work of removing the lasso, aided by Diana’s distraction. He did not run, however much he had initially wanted to, but rather made his way over to the chairs that had been put back where they belonged.

Diana silently made her way across the room, then lowered herself in a chair next to Bruce.

“He didn’t ever directly ask me not to tell you,” she murmured. “But he made it very clear that he wasn’t ready for you to know.”

Bruce turned to her.

“So you’ve had this conversation with him, too?” He said. “You’re saying this not based on speculation, but based on actual words that Clark has said?”

“Yes. I cornered him while we were setting up for the first night.”

Bruce sat back in his chair, and chuckled to himself, shaking his head in such a way that communicated disappointment.

“Diana, I really thought you were above this sort of thing,” he said, quietly. “I really really thought that you weren’t...that you wouldn’t… I don’t even know  _ what _ to say.”

“Have I done something wrong?” Diana asked. 

“Diana… I don’t know how it works on Themyscira… I honestly sort of thought all of you were too empowered to even concern yourselves with love in the first place...but humans don’t appreciate people meddling in their private business. I don’t appreciate you confronting me about my personal feelings, even if you approach it with good intentions. There are reasons beyond your knowledge why I haven’t shared these feelings with Clark, and why I never intended on sharing them with  _ anyone _ for that matter.”

“I’m not trying to hurt either of you,” she said, reaching to lay a hand on Bruce’s leg. “I’m just trying to help you find each other, so that you can be happy together.”

Bruce recoiled at her touch, and abruptly pushed himself out of the chair.

“Happy together?” He said, loudly. He bit back a harsh laugh. “Clark could never be happy with me, don’t you see that?”

He turned so that his back was to her, then sighed loudly. 

“Even if he thinks he wants to...be with me, he can’t…” he was at a loss. “He doesn’t know what he wants, Diana. Or he doesn’t understand what he’s getting into with me.”

“I think he understands you a lot better than you think he does,” she responded quietly. “I think he understands you a lot better than anyone else.”

“Yeah? If that were true, he wouldn’t claim to feel the way he does.”

Bruce’s right hand ran through his hair, gripping it and pulling it awry. He was physically tense, and Diana had never seen him so agitated.

“And why not?” she prodded. “What makes you think that he couldn’t know you well, and still have feelings for you?”

“Because I’m  _ me _ , Diana,” he responded, turning sharply and stepping toward her. “I’m  _ me. _ I’m a disgustingly rich fuckboy with a childhood so fucked up I dress up in a costume and beat the shit out of people. Because I’m the fucking Batman; the pinnacle of fear, and darkness, and hatred, and he’s...he’s Superman. He’s  _ Clark _ .”

Diana stared at him for a minute, saying nothing until Bruce continued.

“He’s the opposite of me. We couldn’t be more different...he had loving parents, grew up in a normal neighbourhood with a normal education...and he’s just...he’s a good person. He’s patient, and kind, and generous...he  _ has _ to help whenever he can, like a compulsion that he can’t turn off. He’s hope, and truth, and light. Clark is the goddamn sun, and I belong in the dark, Diana. I can’t… I don’t deserve him.”

“I don’t think you’re opposites at all,” she said, when she was sure Bruce was done talking. “I think that  _ you  _ are all of those things you just said, but will not admit it. You are brave, loyal, and  _ fiercely _ compassionate. You make sacrifices so that others won’t have to. Bruce,  _ you _ are a good person...a good person, who very bad things have happened to, but nonetheless a great man, and an even better teammate. Clark would be lucky to have you in his life as more than that. And you forget that he's an alien, from a planet that's existence has been erased. He was and is just as lost as you are.”

It was Bruce who was quiet this time, staring at Diana and processing what she had just said.

“While I appreciate you trying to change my mind,” he said, finally. “I still don’t appreciate you intervening in my love life. I’m not going to beat around the bush, like Clark did. I do not want any of this to leave this room. I don’t want you to tell him on my behalf. I promise you, even if you think it’s for the best, it’s not. If you mention this to Clark without my permission, I will be out of this league before you can say boo, and any chance at all of Clark and I working out will be gone. Understand?”

Diana nodded, and Bruce could see that she felt guilty. He felt sort of guilty as well--he knew Diana was only trying to help, but he hated that she was trying to cross personal matters with league business. First Truth or Dare, and then this? He had to make it clear it was unacceptable.

“If you want Clark and I to be happy,” he said. “You’ll just leave it damn well enough alone.”

With that, he swept out of the hall, and left Diana to clean up the game by herself.

\-----

Ten o’clock came far too fast for Bruce.

He was in the cave when he realized that the game was about to start, and he wasn't even out of the batsuit yet.

He had been preoccupied with some significant distractions; Penguin was suddenly active again, this time something to do with illegal firearms, while Wayne Aerospace was supposedly broken into. Bruce had managed to divy up his time fairly effectively, save for forgetting he had somewhere to be tonight.

He rolled his eyes as he stripped the batsuit. This whole thing was ridiculous, and clearly Diana knew more about the members of the league than she let on, if she knew both Bruce and Clark’s feelings about one another.

Which was another reason he was distracted, though he’d never admit it out loud.

The possibility that Clark actually returned his feelings had never even crossed his mind. He had always regarded Clark as an unobtainable object of his affections; something he could quietly admire from afar, but would never be so bold as to pursue. 

It was always fairly easy as well; for the longest time, Clark was involved with Lois, and had Bruce convinced that he was straight. Apparently, that was deceiving though; Clark had demonstrated his bisexuality to Bruce when he had had a one off with some guy from the Planet.

(Shortly after Lois and Clark separated; Bruce may or may not have done an extensive profile on him to see what he had that Bruce didn’t.)

But even so, Bruce had still felt that any hope of Clark returning his feelings was unreasonable and foolish. And though there were moments when he felt that maybe,  _ just maybe _ , Clark was flirting with him, he still brushed it off and attributed it to his own poor judgement, and lack of understanding when it came to feelings. 

The fact that maybe he hadn’t considered these moments seriously enough was now dawning on him, as he drove furiously toward the hall.

In all honesty, Bruce was still pissed. Diana had crossed a line, regardless of whether or not she knew it was there, and he needed to make it clear to her that this was not something to be taken lightly.

He also pitied Clark; sweet, trusting Clark, who had likely  _ chosen _ to confide in Diana instead of having to be forced via the lasso of truth. Diana hadn’t lasted a week even, before running and unintentionally telling the  _ one person _ she really shouldn’t have.

Bruce felt a certain amount of uneasiness as he stepped into the hall. He couldn’t explain it; perhaps it was his anger toward Diana that was surfacing in the form of anxiety. Or more likely, he just didn’t want to participate in the game.

Everyone was there  _ again _ when he took his seat. Diana was avoiding his gaze, and Clark flashed him a bright smile that he forced himself to return. He hoped Clark wouldn’t see through the falseness of his ease and friendliness; but it was evident from the shift in Clark’s eyes that he had noticed something was off. 

It was Barry who decided to kick the game into motion.

“So Diana,” he said. “You were next. Start us off!”

Diana flashed an uncomfortable glance Bruce’s way, then turned to Clark.

“Superman, I want to know… would you change anything about your childhood? Including what happened to Krypton?”

Clark leaned back in his seat as she tossed him the lasso.

“Honestly?” He replied, thoughtfully. “I don’t think so. I loved my childhood. I loved my parents and Smallville. I love this planet like I was born here, because I basically was.”

“What about Krypton though?” Diana prodded. “Don’t you regret that you’ll never know it?”

“Of course,” Clark said. “But just because I wonder what Krypton would have been like doesn’t mean that I regret coming here. I’m grateful to my parents for saving my life; I’m grateful to Ma and Pa for taking me in and raising me like they did. Without them, Superman wouldn’t exist, and that’s all there is to it.”

Diana nodded, and Bruce felt his gut sinking. In a twisted way, Bruce was in the same situation. Batman wouldn’t exist if he hadn’t had the parents he did...and if they hadn’t died so many years ago.

Bruce was grateful when Barry quickly took the turn for himself.

“That was really deep so...uhh.. Vic,” he said. “I dare you to fist bump me.”

Everyone sort of chuckled, except for Barry.

“No, I’m serious,” he said. “Please, just fist bump me once.”

Victor stood up and walked over to Barry’s seat, then extended an arm. Barry pressed his knuckles against Victor’s mechanical ones, then smiled so broadly it made everyone else smile too.

“Anytime, man,” Victor said, looking a little guilty. “I’ll fist bump you anytime.”

Barry smiled again as Victor took his seat and the turn passed to Bruce.

“Retaliation time,” Bruce said as he looked Clark straight in the eyes. “Today, I’m going to make  _ you _ a cup of coffee, and I dare you to drink the whole thing.”

Clark groaned audibly as everyone else laughed, and followed Bruce to the kitchenette. He watched in disgust as Bruce made him a cup of black dark roast. 

“You deserve this, Kent,” Bruce teased, and they made their way back to the circle. Everyone watched as Clark took the first sip. His face contorted in disgust, and he shuddered as he set the cup down.

“It’s as bitter as you are, Bruce,” Clark said. Everyone laughed again, and the turn passed to Arthur.

He turned everyone’s attention back to Bruce immediately.

“Bats,” he said. “Do you trust us?”

Bruce didn’t know how to respond.

“What?” he asked, stalling.

Clark, who still had the lasso, tossed it over to Bruce with a solemn glance. Arthur nodded at him, then turned his attention back to Bruce.

“Do you trust us? As in, do you trust the members of the Justice League?”

Bruce stared at the lasso in his hands and swallowed thickly, then answered honestly.

“Yes,” he said. “I trust the members of the Justice League.”

Arthur looked taken aback. 

“You do?”

“Hang on,” Victor interrupted. “He said that like he’s worming his way out of admitting the full truth.”

Bruce looked back down at the lasso, then shot Victor a glare.

“I am,” he said, cursing himself mentally. “I trust the members of the Justice League, but I don’t trust the rest of the world. The contingencies are based on that, not on the individual integrity of the Justice League.”

Bruce watched as everyone around him registered what he said. The only person who didn’t look completely shocked was Clark, and Bruce was certain it was simply because he  _ knew _ Bruce. 

“Contingencies,” Victor said. “As in...fail-safes? As in here's what to do if it all goes south?”

“As in, documents of extensive research outlining the most efficient way to neutralize any and all of you, should the necessity arise,” Bruce finished.

There was a heavy silence for a few moments, until finally Clark spoke.

“Neutralize...Bruce, do these documents outline how to kill us?”

Bruce shook his head.

“No,” he said. “Just to render you out of commission, should you be taken over via mind control, or should you happen to switch sides.”

“You really think one of us would turn evil? After everything we’ve been through together?” Diana was angry, Bruce could tell, but part of him didn’t care because he was angry with her too.”

“It’s possible,” Bruce said. “And I feel especially so, now that I know how awful _you_ are at being trustworthy.”

Diana glared daggers at him, her face growing pale behind her flushed cheeks. Bruce felt guilty; not because of Diana’s shame, but because he saw a panic-stricken look cross Clark’s face.

“What’s he talking about Diana?” Clark asked, immediately. “Why are you untrustworthy?"

Diana’s face went even more red.

“Don’t turn this attention on me!” She cried. “Bruce is the one in the wrong here, Kal. Not me!”

“Oh really?” Bruce asked. “Why won’t you tell him then? Why won’t you tell him why he can't trust you?”

He didn’t know why he said it. At this point he was only upsetting Clark even more.

"I told someone a secret, okay?” She yelled. “I told someone something I shouldn't have, and I didn't mean to.”

Bruce’s stomach twisted, and he tossed the lasso to Diana.

“Who’s secret did you tell? The most recent secret you shared to someone in the league?”

Diana looked at her lap, then back to Bruce.

“I veto,” she said. “I’m sorry.”

Clark's brow was furrowed in concern. Bruce was still so angry, and was about to say something else until-

“Wait, wait,” Arthur cut in. “Whether Princess over there spilled secrets to anyone in the league is kind of unimportant at the moment, given that Batman literally has  _ secret plans to kill us _ !”

“Not kill!” Bruce yelled. “Neutralize! And if I didn’t, I’d be a fucking moron!”

“Because you don’t trust us!” Arthur yelled, rising abruptly to his feet. “How can you sit there with that damn lasso and tell us that you trust us, then two minutes later tell us you’ve researched our greatest weaknesses?!”

“I trust you!” Bruce said. “I don’t trust the people out there!”

He gestured toward the door of the hall.

“What people out there?!” Arthur yelled again. “You think one of us would be stupid enough to let anyone out there put us under mind control?”

“Enchantress!” Bruce roared, now rising from his seat as well and stepping toward Arthur. “Faust! Circe! Klarion! Any of the other  _ lunatics _ out there who have access to magic, for one!”

Arthur scoffed.

“The list goes on, Curry,” Bruce snapped. “Grodd, Ascalon, Curse-” he gestured to Barry. “Eobard Thawne…” 

Barry shuddered.

“You’re fucking stupid if you think these people don’t pose a real threat!” Bruce growled. “Imagine Clark, under mind control. How much damage could he do?!”

Clark stood now, walking to Bruce and facing Arthur. 

“Bruce has a point,” he said, quietly. “We each have encountered enemies who would, hypothetically, be able to control us, and/or alter our reality in order to pit us against those we love.”

Arthur scowled.

“Of fucking course you’re on his side,” he said, shaking his head. “I’m fucking out of here.” 

Victor silently picked up and followed Arthur out as well. Barry sat there staring back and forth between Clark and Bruce. Then in a gust of wind, he was gone.

Diana was staring solely at Bruce, who met her gaze and stared back. He could see her face was still pallid.

“This is why we are doing this, Bruce,” she said. “Whatever twisted agenda you think I might have, I just want to be a team again.”

Her words hung heavy over Bruce as she, too, walked out of the hall. 

Clark and Bruce were alone.


End file.
